survivor_reddit_orgsfandomcom-20200215-history
Double Tribal
Double Triba'l is the fourth episode of [[SRorgs: Season One|''SRorgs: Reddit]]. Story Previously on... SURVIVOR! After Ashley was voted out of the game, Mont worried about his position within the tribe. However Sab began to worry about the amount of distrust within the Alafia 4 alliance. At an impromptu rock draw, Theo found himself sent to Exile Island. However he utilized his time on exile to his advantage as he discovered the Hidden Immunity Idol. After Ile finally lost a challenge, the tribe seemed set on voting out an inactive member. However Matt was paranoid as usual and began to worry about Theo. In the end Mattlew’s efforts were in vain as Jay was voted out 4-1. 12 are left, who will be voted out tonight? Night 12 Matt returns from tribal completely blindsided. Immediately he realizes that his plan did not work and that his tribe had lied to him. The Ile alliance on the other hand celebrates that they are closing in on the merge. They believe that if they stick together than can get all the way to the end of the game. The tribe celebrates, they are happy with their odds. Day 13 The next morning the members of Alafia wake up and talk about their chances in the game. The various members of the tribe stand around camp, all noticing Leo doing nothing as he lies idly in the shelter. Sab approaches Leo but is largely ignored, he becomes extremely ignored. Over on Ile, Cody sits alone by himself, reflecting on how the game has gone so far. After Cody is alone for a bit, Potato approaches him and they talk. After talking a lot the two bond, after seeing them Matt gets nervous. Matt runs up to talk with Cody & Potato. At first the two are apprehensive to speak with him, but quickly they actually begin to open up to him a bit. Day 15 Waking up on Day 15, the Alafia 4 feels as strong as ever. Davey notes that he thinks that the Alafia tribe is finally ready to mount its comeback on this day. Davey heads down the beach and sits with Cool and Mont as the three discuss the current position on the tribe. During their talk, the three decide that they should remain tight and promise one another to stay loyal. As the three are talking, Sab notices the conversation going on down the beach. Both tribes arrive at the next challenge ready to compete in another tribal immunity challenge. Nika announces that each tribe will be competing in Touchy Subjects with the winners winning Individual Immunity. He says that any tied scores will all win individual immunity. The challenge gets underway and the tribes have to pick between the following things: # Who is your tribe’s leader? # Who do you trust most? # Who do you trust least? # Who is the biggest asset? # Who is the most useless member? # Who is the biggest poser? # Who can you NOT afford to lose? As the answers come in Davey wins Individual Immunity for Alafia while Potato, Cody, and Banak each tie for Ile. Day 16 The next morning, the Ile tribe wakes up ready to attend Tribal Council. Banak approaches Cody, Potato, and Theo, he talks to them about what they think Matt is gonna end up doing for the vote tonight Cody, Potato, and Theo all agree with Banak, they are unsure where Matt’s head is at. As Cody goes off to talk to Matt, Theo grows nervous Theo continues to watch Matt and Cody talk. The two discuss the vote for tonight being Conscious. Theo continues to watch, growing concerned with the generally happy nature of the conversation. Theo pulls the other members of the Ile alliance aside. He brings up the idea of voting out Matt instead of Conscious. At Tribal Council the discussion revolves around the idea of loyalty and betrayal and the ideas surrounding an upcoming merge. Theo voices his concern about Matt trying to vote him out last vote, raising eyebrows, and Theo discusses his own loyalty to the group. In the end, Theo’s discussions prove to be nothing more than a bluff and Conscious is unanimously voted out. Earlier in the day, the Alafia tribe is discussing what they should do, left with a similar situation as the Ile tribe from before: an easy solution. Mont discusses it with the others, all who seem cool with the plan. The members of Alafia grab their torches, preparing to go to Tribal Council. At Tribal Council there is a lot of talk about the merge but all of the players basically agree they need to go in with active numbers. As the votes come in, Leo does not vote while the Alafia 4 stick together, sending him home unanimously. Challenges '''Individual Immunity Challenge: Touchy Subjects Each tribe would have to answer a number of questions, hoping that their answers were also the majority responses to each of the questions. The highest scorer on each tribe would win Individual Immunity for Tribal Council that night. Winners: Davey (Alafia); Banak, Cody, & Potato (Ile) Ile Tribal Council Alafia Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Ile Alafia = Last Words Trivia * This is the first episode with a double tribal council and the first episode in which two contestants are eliminated. * Leo's non-vote is the last ever non-vote, because after this point a non-vote was considered to be a self-vote. * The 5-0 elimination of Conscious was the biggest consensus vote (no opposing votes) of the season, and the 4-0 elimination of Leo was the final consensus vote of the season. * This was the last time that the Alafia Four all voted together. Category:SRorgs: Reddit episodes